NEW SUBJECT
by Roda Vanille Curtis
Summary: School has started again. Alfred still has something-more-than-a-crush on his best friend, Arthur, While his twin has a new problem. Gilbert. Summary failed, USUK and PruCan. Rated for swearing.


**Hey it's Roda here! I completely lost my ideas for The Game, so I started a new fic, PruCan and USUK this time. The title is completely irrelevant to the story cause I wrote this as an RP with a friend ( I like being Arthur and Matthew :D ) and couldn't think of a name. If you find any mistakes or anything, just tell me and I'll fix it. Or die trying. Whichever you prefer. I might update this every other week or so? Hope you like this. If you don't, I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Hetalia? If I did though... ohonhonhon~**

* * *

><p>Clear blue eyes snapped open at the sound of an ear piercingly loud and annoying alarm clock ringing through the air. But then again, it was needed seeing as Alfred was a deep sleeper. Honestly, he could sleep through a world apocalypse if he didn't have a sudden dream about zombies or something. The American quickly turned the clock off, having enough of listening to its loud voice. Glancing a quickly at the calendar he groaned and cried out inside his head.<p>

_NOOOO SUMMER! SWEET, SWEET SUMMER WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME HERE?_ Crying internal tears, the American boy buried his face back in his pillow, thoroughly pissed off at summer leaving. _Ugh there's nothing good about school! NOTHING I SAY...well except for Arthur... wait… ARTHUR, OH HELL YEAH! BOOYA SCHOOL! HERE I COME!_ He thought hopping out of his bed with his newfound energy at the thought of Arthur. Arthur was a British 'punk' with bright green hair that Alfred had at first had a slight crush on since he first met him, which had eventually evolved into actually loving the other boy. But like most people who loved someone he sure wasn't going to tell anyone. Well, maybe to the occasional inanimate object that never spoke back (it still gave the best advice), but that didn't really count as a person. Did it?

Pulling on some jeans he found lying on the floor under his bed and putting on a random shirt, along with his favourite brown bomber jacket, Alfred ran out of his room, quickly grabbing a box of cereal that was on the kitchen table. Ripping off the top Alfred shoved his hand inside and grabbed a handful of cereal before disregarding usual manners and shoving the small dry flakes into his mouth. Then the American teenager slung his bag over his shoulder before heading out the door.

"BYE I'M HEADING OFF TO SCHOOL!" the boy hollered making sure his unmistakable voice would ring through the house before he slammed the door shut, obviously forgetting his twin brother had yet to wake. Alfred started running towards his school, hoping that he wouldn't be late. That wouldn't make a good first impression. After about a thirty minute sprint Alfred finally reached his destination.

"DUDE THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" The boy exclaimed to no one in particular, ignoring the strange stares he received, as if he was talking about school but he was actually talking about the green haired punk which he had grown to love so much. Running inside he headed straight to his new locker and waited for Arthur to arrive. He had made sure they had lockers next to eachother, which was a bonus that he liked. Very much.

**~x~**

Arthur woke up before his alarm could ring. _Heh, better than a ninja. Pssh. Alfred's obsession for Kiku's weird anime thing must have rubbed off on me._ He sighed as he rose from his bed, opening the curtains slightly to let some light in before rapidly shutting them again due to the blinding light with a small scream. _IT BURNS. MAKE IT STOP… __Better wake up properly before seeing some daylight. Shower time, _he thought to himself.

He walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Arthur turned the hot water tap and waited for the water to heat up, looking in the mirror and removing his clothes as he did so. He stared at the numerous piercings on him, the ones on his lips, ears, tongue and nose (none on his eyebrows, they'd get lost) they were not new ones.

_I feel like getting something new and different... A corset piercing maybe? Maybe not… They take too long to heal and it would probably hurt like a bitch. I'll ask Alfred's opinion later. I just hope he managed to wake in time… That unorganised git is always late._ Reaching one hand out, he tested the water… Warm enough. He stepped in. His shower went normally, as showers should and usually go. After getting changed and fetching his school things, Arthur went downstairs and grabbed a piece of burnt (naturally) toast.

"Bye, I'll see you later," he said to no one in particular as he left, not bothering to look behind. No one really cared; it was just a social convention. Walking to school took ten minutes for the Briton, oh how he loved living near the school. Arthur neared his assigned locker, which was suspiciously placed right next to Alfred's; said man was searching through his locker for something. _There's that hamburger loving git... Absolutely ecstatic as always. _"Hey, Fatass, you actually got up for school? Clap clap." Arthur greeted the American, patting him on the back.

"Hmm?" Alfred popped his head out at the mention of 'fatass' which had sort of become his nick name, not that he liked it though. It was a direct insult! But it was Arthur, so what could you expect? Then again, he kind of sort of had a crush on him, so it hurt quite a bit. "Artie-pants you're always such a jerk…" He complained crossing his arms and slouching forward a bit, abandoning his search. "Anyway ever thought of saying 'good morning'? Or 'Hi'?" The American questioned before becoming tired of this conversation and simply changing the subject. He suddenly remembered his brother and started worrying.

"OH! Hey Arthur have you seen Ma-...Matthew! Yeah so have you seen Matthew? You know the guy with the curly hair-thingy-mabob." he said tracing his finger in the air as if he was trying to copy the one curly hair that hung down from Matthew's head. "Like where my cowlick is but it goes down his face… I think. He's my twin brother or something..." Alfred started rummaging through his locker again, waiting for a reply as he put his books away and pulled out some notebooks. _Artie's so mean… He said I was fat. I have lost weight right? From when I was like a little dude… __Damn it where are my class schedules?_ He questioned himself flipping through note books and sorting through his bag which unsurprisingly adorned the American flag's design on it. Good old stars and stripes…

Smirking, he replied. "Oh come on, it's just a little name." Arthur poked Alfred's stomach, which was not pudgy at all, "I know you're not fat... Just heavy. And _that's_ due to muscles. Mmkay?" _Alfred's far too sensitive when it comes to this sort of thing… _The punk tried to register the name in his head. _Matthew, Matthew... Oh right! That's his brother or something, right? Dumbass, he just said so._

"… Your twin brother Matthew? I thought you would have seen him this morning... Or did you just not bother to look? Again? You're a nice sibling." The Brit should speak for himself though, his little brother Peter tried to run away from home because Arthur was being a 'stupid jerkface' when he was really trying to evaluate all of Peter's… yeah he was being a stupid jerkface. Noting how Alfred was looking for something, Arthur chastised him for it. "Tsk, you're never organized. You should probably work on that. Anyway I have Math first up with who you call 'That Commie Bastard', what do you have? Oh right... Need to find your schedules..." Arthur waited for Alfred, like a good friend should. Or just like a polite person. It was hard to tell which.

Alfred snickered slightly at the 'commie bastard' comment but that is what he thought of Ivan. _Damn right he's a Commie Bastard! Mr Braginski is just mental._ He had never liked Ivan, for one: The guy was insane, two: That guy came from Russia! _But I really do wonder where Matthew is...he's never late! Well… Maybe he does, but I forget._ Pushing his worries for his brother out of his mind he rejoined the conversation.

"Well um yeah dude you might wanna head to class 'cause I can't find it...heh." The boy said adding a nervous laugh at the end trying to seem fine with it but he knew his mom would kill him if she found out he didn't have his schedule for even the first day. Alfred groaned to himself before closing his locker.

"I might have left it at home, so if I don't return in about an hour that means my mom has officially killed me!" Putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder he gave him a quick salute before running to the office to ask to be excused.

Arthur raised one of his massive, yet adorable, eyebrows. "Okay then. See you later if you're not dead?" He decided not to think of it and instead found another possible solution, much easier than Alfred's own. "Wait, why don't you just ask for another one? Surely that would be easier," Arthur shouted after him as he walked towards the general direction of his class, hopefully Ivan wouldn't be _too_ brutal with the work today, though it wouldn't be a problem. He just didn't like doing work for the entire lesson. "And I'm sure... Mark? Yeah, I'm sure he made it to school fine. If you're worried about him, don't be. He can handle himself… Right?"

"Huh… I guess that would be easier! OK THANKS DUDE!" He called before actually entering the office. The receptionist sat at a desk, reading some book. She had a sweet smile on her face and blonde hair, everything about her just screamed NICE. If Alfred had never made friends with Arthur, he would have said she was the loveliest person ever, based on looks alone. Arthur had that kind that was really subtle and you couldn't see it unless you looked really, really deep.

"Uhh… Hey, can I please have another schedule? The name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." His face slightly red with embarrassment since he'd lost his schedule before the first day had even started. The receptionist smiled warmly at the boy as she reached into a drawer, looked through a file and handed him another yellowish piece of paper.

"Try not to lose this one." She said with a slight accent that was hard to place (possibly Dutch?), making some of her words a little bit higher pitched then the rest. "Hah I'll try, anyway, thanks!" He said grabbing the paper from her hand; Alfred then turned around and walked out of the small room that always seemed to smell like fresh cardboard paper.

**~x~**

"What the hell Ludwig?" Gilbert scolded rubbing his hand through his snow white hair as he tried to sooth the small, aching bump where the book had made contact with the albino's head.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF BED! We're already late enough as it is… _Mein gott_! Do you ever listen?" Ludwig said in his naturally loud tone of voice which was only louder because of the fact that he was going to be late to school. _Ugh I don't care if I'm late to school, school can kiss mein white ass! Kesesesese! I'm so awesome!_ He thought to himself snickering out loud with his peculiar laugh. "What? What's so funny? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE THAT _IST NICHT_ FUNNY!" Ludwig screamed before walking up the stairs towards the door and heading to his own room.

"_Ja, ja_ look at me I'm Ludwig I'm sooo scary! Kesesese! He's just jealous because he isn't as awesome as me!" said the albino in a mocking voice as he pretended to be his little brother, who may have been younger but in stature was larger than Gilbert. Slowly getting out of bed the albino stumbled over to a huge pile of unwashed clothes, before he started demolishing the pile looking for his favourite outfit. Finally locating it he quickly got undressed tossing his pyjamas into the pile before changing into his 'uniform'.

"Hah! No wonder Ludwig is always an as to me, I mean look at me who wouldn't be jealous!" said the alleged 'Prussian' as he checked himself out in the mirror, then it dawned on him his best friend, Gilbird who's name gave it away that he was indeed a bird, wasn't on his head where the bird was usually found. This put Gilbert in a bit of a panic as he started tearing up his room (basement, actually) looking for the small yellow bird. _HEILIG FICKEN FRITZ ON A DUCK, HE'S MISSING!_

"Gilbird! Awesome little buddy where are you?" he yelled sending his hoarse voice all through the house until he felt a small mass land on his head. "Ah there you are!" said the 'Prussian' happily marching out of the basement only to find his brother carrying Feliciano out of the German's room. "Kesesese! Ludwig you're like a baby-sitter for that Pasta loving idiot!" Gilbert said teasing before running out the door. After five minutes Gilbert finally realised something. _Wait...why was Feliciano in Ludwig's room in the first place..?_ The albino gave a slight shudder as the though occurred to him as he marched up the steps to his new school._I do not want to know what they get up to in there._

**~x~**

_SLAM._ Matthew woke to the sound of his brother slamming the door and running out of the house. "Oh crap! I woke up late again… Shit we have school today too!" Stumbling out of bed, Matthew felt around the floor for some pants and a shirt. _Okay I have clothes, eh… now where's my schoolbag?_ Matthew spotted his bag emblazoned with a maple leaf in the corner of the room and shoved some books and his new schedule into it, underneath the bag was his usual red hoodie which he quickly pulled on. The hurried blonde went all the way to the front door before realising he needed shoes and his wallet. Not to mention a travel sized bottle of maple syrup to add to whatever he was having at school that day. Matthew tried to multitask, running out of the house and putting shoes on at the same time, as you could tell, he faceplanted into the ground. "M-maple..." Not the best start to a day.

* * *

><p><strong>if you made it down here that means you read it all! That's good, right? Anyway please leave a review. Well... If you don't want to you don't have to, it doesn't matter. If you do, then it does :D<strong>


End file.
